Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 10 = 9x + 7$
Solution: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x - 10) - 4x = (9x + 7) - 4x$ $-10 = 5x + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $-10 - 7 = (5x + 7) - 7$ $-17 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-17}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{17}{5} = x$